


Secrets

by SeverinadeStrango



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Gen, Implied Flirtation, Severina's April 2019 Requests, Use of Dubious Methods, general silliness, some tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinadeStrango/pseuds/SeverinadeStrango
Summary: How does Lord Akechi manage to keep his hair so silky and smooth?





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xelie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Xelie).



> This was written for Xelie as a request for the month of April 2019.

Mitsuhide’s hair always had been a topic for quiet, hushed little conversations, even before he had started growing it out. Like the rest of him it was devoid of all color and pigment, and as sleek as the fur of a cat – Ranmaru had once asked him if he had bathed in blood in order to keep it as shiny as it was and he had almost said yes out of pure amusement. How close to the truth he had been.

“Did you _really?”_ Maria gave him an affectionate pat on the very top of his head and he squinted upwards. 

“Of course not!”

He couldn’t even tell _what_ he was supposed to say. Maria clicked her tongue and went back to running the sharp-toothed comb through his hair, nails scratching lightly against his scalp as if she was petting a particularly affectionate stray cat, which, altogether, wasn’t that far off. In fact he was fairly sure that Nobunaga himself had made that comparison at some point or another, although whether it was in anger or amusement, he couldn’t remember.

“Good,” Maria said, “you don’t want to give away _all_ of your secrets, hmm?” Leave them wondering – as uninterested as Nobunaga appeared to be most of the times, even he couldn’t hide his own curiosity. He’d thread his fingers through his hair, sometimes tugging on it just to see what kind of _reaction_ he could draw from his strange general, as erratic as he could be. “Leave him wondering.”

“Oh, I _plan_ to.”


End file.
